Valkarth Vormont
Life Span Valkarth Vormont was one of the very few Half Giants that were given an extended life span. Some say this was because he needed to live longer than most people. Nearly every Half Giant will tell you that King Valkarth died when he was one hundred and thirty five years old. Early Life Valkarth Vormont was raised by a loving mother and father. They taught him everything he needed to know about the Galithier. They also taught him that every person that walks Alidrah was born in the same way he was, perhaps this is why he was probably the best ruler that Morgept had ever seen. Adult Hood When Valkarth turned eighteen The Galithier Wars had already come to their bloody end. Valkarth stood in a bloodstained field of grass and yelled, "We were given life and this is how we use it?!" Word quickly spread about what Valkarth had said and the Galithier leaders were not too happy. It wasn't Valkarth who should have feared the so called leaders, but the leaders who should have feared Valkarth. Not many know this but Valkarth wasn't actually thrown into a prison cell for speaking ill of his leaders. He laid with the daughter of one of his leaders. The Galithier leaders thought that they were somehow superior to everyone else on Zether. After spending twenty years in prison, Valkarth was broken out of his cell by a group of people who agreed a rumored message that quickly spread throughout Morgept. That message was this, "Live life not for yourself, but for the betterment of all people. Never do anything you wouldn't want someone else doing and never put another person in a situation that you yourself would not want to be in." Even in later years he had no idea how such a rumor started. After Valkarth was broken out of prison, he was taken to an underground fortress to plan out the next coarse of action. It was clear to him that the Galithier leaders needed to be dealt with, sometimes people NEED to die in order for people to be truly free. Three years after Valkarth had been broken out of his cell, he and three other people took the leader who had thrown Valkarth into prison. This leader was being kept in a cell at the fortress until Valkarth and his followers could capture the other five leaders. With the first leader in captivity, Valkarth and his followers start destroying the first hold of the Galithier. Once this was done, Valkarth and his followers move on to next hold. Over thirty years Valkarth and his followers captured the remaining leaders and destroyed their holds. Valkarth united the Galithier, they all blamed their former leaders for The Galithier Wars and throw them into the ocean never to be seen again. The people of Morgept looked to Valkarth for leadership so they crowned him as their first King during the dawn of the first era. Gift From The Gods Several years after the royal council was formed the Gods of Malaborn created a sacred crown known only as The Crown of Morgept. This crown had the ability to control the minds of mortals. When Valkarth used the crown for the first time he enslaved the mind of one of his servants. After beheading the servant because he had no idea how to undo such magic he vowed never to use the crown again. Vacating The Throne In the year twenty-nine of the first era, King Valkarth hides The Crown of Morgept since he knows that his daughter will be corrupted by its power. After he hides the crown he vacates the throne, allowing Morgept Vormont to become the Queen of Morgept. Death In the year thirty-three of the first era, Valkarth Vormont passed away in his sleep. Some say that his daughter might have had something to do with this since Valkarth had hired a bounty hunter to kill the adventurer that Queen Morgept had hired to find The Crown of Morgept. There was no proof of this and the entire continent of Morgept mourned the death of Valkarth as he was carried into Vormont Hall. Category:Malaborn Half Giant Characters